So Bad
by Gela.O
Summary: a story about the most 2 misunderstood, characters in harry potter. just thought i'd write them from the way i see them :) *chpt.2 uploaded*
1. Rebel

*disclaimer: I do not know anything Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. This disclaimer goes for the rest of the story*  
  
Prologue   
  
 He wasn't stalking her. Just wanted to know who she was. What else would a hormone raging teenage boy do? She was just there. At the rave. Totally gorgeous. She just stood out from everyone else in the crowd, moving, body flowing to the pulsing beat of the music. At least Keith wanted to know. There was such a powerful attraction that led him to her. Unfortunately, she turned a corner to fast and he lost her.  
  
It's not like he was in love with her. Danced with her only once. All he wanted was to know her name, and maybe do so much more than dance…  
  
He was 17. He was a grown man and could take care of himself.  
  
And there she was, as if just to have appeared by magic, leaning against the wall. She was smoking a cigarette.  
  
Keith inched closer towards her. Would she run away? Nope, just stayed. She was even more beautiful up close. Gorgeous flaming red hair. Fair flawless skin.  
  
" Those things kill you know." Keith commented, referring to the cigarette.  
  
The girl remained silent, still puffing on the cigarette.  
  
" You from around here?"  
  
No response.  
  
"What's with the silent treatment?" Keith asked.  
  
"What's with the 20 Questions?" the girl retorted.  
  
"Not the friendly one are we?" Keith smiled. She was talking to him!  
  
" Oh don't worry, I'm quite the friendly one once you get me talking." She turned and faced him.  
  
"You willing to get friendly with me?" Keith Said suggestively.  
  
"Play your cards right…" the girl leaned closer to him, placing her hand against the wall.  
  
Keith knew he was going to kiss her. She was so close; he couldn't let the opportunity slip away. He tilted his head forward and placed his lips against hers….and felt no lips.  
  
She was simply gone. The only thing left was a cigarette butt on the ground.  
  
*  
  
"He was simply blocking the portkey Dad. The wall was the portkey. How would else would I have gotten past him?" the girl snapped.  
  
She thought she had snuck into her house perfectly. Unfortunately her Father had been there waiting at the door.  
  
" Then explain why have you been wandering out this late?" the girl's father shouted. He was a tall, spindly balding man, and have had too many of his daughters escapades to deal with. " Your brothers were never as rebellious as you were!"  
  
" Well sorry if I can't be as perfect as them!" she said angrily, tossing her red hair. " I'm not a girl anymore! Even though I am your youngest child. Why can't you just accept that?"  
  
" You know what?" the Father said, " I'm not going to argue with you anymore. Your 5th year starts in 3 days, you've been made prefect. You better smarten up young lady, or I just might…just might…."  
  
She already was going up the stairs. He couldn't stop her. Exasperated, he called out one more comment.  
  
" Oh…and Cho?" Paul Chang called out to his daughter, " do try to change your hair back to its natural state before school starts. It would be pretty shocking if you just showed up with red hair."  
  
  
  
" Oh don't worry Dad, I'm more of a purple haired girl anyways. You don't mind purple do you?" Cho shouted sarcastically, as she walked into her room and slammed the door.  
  
  
  
**well lookee that. Rebellious Cho for you. Anyways just review! And if anyone wants to be my beta reader for this story lemme know! J **


	2. Last Days of Summer

Chapter 1: Last Days of Summer

No it wasn't getting to his head.  Harry Potter wasn't full of pride.  He wasn't cocky; it was just that he was tired of being everyone's golden boy.  

It was another summer at the Weasley's.  And yet again Mrs. Weasley was telling another animated tale to the Mrs. Armdeen (the next door neighbor) of how the absolutely, fantastic, stupendous Harry Potter, had managed to squirm away from the wrath of Lord Voldemort.  It was very flattering, really, but after a few times told over, enough was enough.

Harry gazed out the window of his room.  They had installed a new one, using magic and shifting things around.  Everything around them was a blue.  The sheets, curtains, walls, were all shockingly blue.  Harry was spending another summer at the Weasely's because of a new diet regimen Mr. And Mrs. Dursley were trying.  Believing that Harry was a bad influence to Dudley's food habits.  Of course this was just another idea to get Harry out of their home.  Harry wasn't fat at all.  Always been skinny for his age, but through the years Harry's appearance had been changing noticeably.  Taller now, about 6 feet.  However still quite skinny, he had begun to develop a physique.  After all there was that old motto " Quidditch does the body good."  But still had his fathers messy jet black hair, still had his mothers emerald green eyes.

And now beginning to grow tired.

Tired of his wholesome reputation.  To be "The Boy Who Lived."  According to Malfoy, " the Headmaster's pet".   Sure Harry managed to escape Voldemort a couple of times, all being very difficult.  But that did not make him some perfect child.  A perfect child who needed extra special care because some stupid Dark Lord was after him.

He wanted to be rebellious.  To defy everything everyone thought about him. He wasn't planning to be all chummy with death eaters, he just wanted for one day to be not noticed.  For one day, to go around with no one staring at his forehead, for everyone just to treat him like everyone else.  

Maybe it was a curse.  Not a curse caused by a wizard or witch.  But his own personal curse, one he would have to wrestle with for the rest of his life.  No one could truly understand this.  Harry knew Ron didn't like listening to Harry's problems.  Ron would just explode with comments of how Harry should be thankful for what he's got, and be thankful how everyone paid close attention to him.  Hermoine wouldn't understand.  She was to busy with her books and studies.  

Maybe he was just doomed to be "The Boy Who Lived" for the rest of eternity.

Harry flopped back on his bed, knocking his glasses askew.  He thought about the events from his fourth year.  The Triwizard Tournament.  The Yule Ball.  Facing off with Voldemort once again.  And of course, Cedric's death.  

Cedric's death affected everyone.  The Hufflepuffs were greatly saddened by it.  Everyone seemed to love Cedric's easygoing nature.  And Cho seemed to love him.

Harry thought about Cho most of the time.  But then again, who couldn't think about her?  Cho was down right stunning, with her silky dark hair, creamy fair skin, lovely Asian features.  Probably every guy in Hogwwarts  dreamed about her and her beauty.  Harry had feelings for Cho, but he wasn't in love with her.  She was just pure eye candy to the crowd.  A sad but true fact.  Probably the only person who was ever in love with her was Cedric.  Harry had a secret wish that  he knew what was it about Cho that made Cedric love her so much.  Cho obviously loved him too; the way she looked at the last feast of the school year, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Harry!" Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ron, who just happened to run into the room. " Harry where have you been all day?  Sitting in this hot stuffy room?  C'mon! George, Fred, and I are starting some sort of  four man Quidditch in the yard.  C'mon join us!" 

" Four man Quidditch?" Harry smiled. " is it possible to play Quidditch with only four people?"

" Ah well you know with Fred and George, anything is possible." Ron commented, as he began to pull Harry out the door.

"Maybe no one would understand my  own personal curse," Harry thought, as grabbed his Firebolt, "but at least everyone can understand Quidditch."

If there was such a more important thing to Harry, it was Quidditch.  Harry thought he would go berserk  if there was no Quidditch.  It took his mind of things, and helped him relax.

*

"Cedric.." Cho murmured as she sank into his powerful arms.  Cedric was best at that, holding her close, like he was protecting her from everything she feared.  Cedric lowered his head and planted a kiss on her forehead.  

" I love you Cho."

Those four simple words.  That was all it took for Cho for her heart to stop beating; for her to fall in love with him.  She hugged him tighter, wished that this moment would just freeze it self, so she could keep it forever.  They were standing outside, snow falling all around them.  

Cho couldn't ever let him go.  She didn't want to move one inch.  Just wanted to stay here close to him.  But when Cho began to lean her head against his shoulder, she knew something was wrong.

"  Cedric?" She looked up.  But Cedric was fading away.  Just a thin mist of him. " It's always going to be you Cho," he called out.  His voice was fading away.  Everything around them was swirling, fading away.

" Cedric!" Cho cried, " Cedric don't leave me! Please don't go!"  Tears began coursing down her cheeks.  But there was nothing she could do.  Soon Cedric, and everything around her was gone.  Just blackness…eternal blackness. 

And all there was left was Cho.  Sitting in that dark abyss, crying, always crying.  Then falling………

Cho bolted up in her bed.  The dream always ended like this.  And she always woke up in tears.

** yeah well there's some writing for you.  Sorry again if there are tons of grammatical errors. Wanna be my beta reader? Yes you do! :P anyways, no new chapters for you unless you read and review, so review! **


End file.
